hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)
"Through the night, '' We have one shot to live another day We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away"'' Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down) - dwudziesta piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Trwają przygotowania do bitwy pod Yorktown. Alexander Hamilton spotyka Lafayetta - swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Pyta go o to, co zrobi po wygranej wojnie. Lafayette ma plan pomóc Francji w walce o wolność. Alexander obiecuje, że gdy tak się stanie - pomogą mu. Żegnają się i Hamilton myśli o tym, że może zginąć, ale nie może do tego dopuścić, bo jego żona spodziewa się dziecka. Idzie wydać rozkazy swojemu oddziałowi. Każe wyjąć kule z broni, tłumaczy swoim ludziom, że działają w ukryciu i nawet najmniejszy strzał może ich zdemaskować. Dowiadujemy się następnie, że John Laurens jest w Karolinie Południowej i walczy z niewolnictwem. Oddział Hamiltona kieruje się następnie ku Zatoce Chesapeake, gdzie czeka Lafayette. Mają tam zaskoczyć brytyjskie oddziały. Wiedzą o planach wroga, ponieważ mają wśród niego szpiega - Herculesa Mulligana. Po tygodniu walk Brytyjczycy poddają się. Ludzie opatrują rannych i liczą zabitych. Amerykanie negocjują warunki pokoju. Brytyjskie wojska dochodzą do wniosku, że świat odwrócił się do góry nogami. Tekst COMPANY The battle of Yorktown. 1781 LAFAYETTE Monsieur Hamilton HAMILTON Monsieur Lafayette LAFAYETTE In command where you belong HAMILTON How you say, no sweat We're finally on the field. We’ve had quite a run LAFAYETTE Immigrants: HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE We get the job done HAMILTON So what happens if we win? LAFAYETTE I go back to France I bring freedom to my people if I’m given the chance HAMILTON We’ll be with you when you do LAFAYETTE Go lead your men HAMILTON See you on the other side LAFAYETTE ‘Til we meet again, let’s go! ENSEMBLE I am not throwin’ away my shot! I am not throwin’ away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young Scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwin’ away my shot! I am not throwin’ away my shot! HAMILTON ‘Til the world turns upside down… ENSEMBLE ‘Til the world turns upside down! HAMILTON I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory This is where it gets me: on my feet The enemy ahead of me If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me Then I remember my Eliza’s expecting me... Not only that, my Eliza’s expecting We gotta go, gotta get the job done Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son! Take the bullets out your gun! ENSEMBLE What? HAMILTON The bullets out your gun! ENSEMBLE What? HAMILTON We move under cover and we move as one Through the night, we have one shot to live another day We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it It’s either that or meet the business end of a bayonet The code word is ‘Rochambeau,’ dig me? ENSEMBLE Rochambeau! HAMILTON You have your orders now, go, man, go! And so the American experiment begins With my friends all scattered to the winds Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav’ry HAMILTON/LAURENS We’ll never be free until we end slavery! HAMILTON When we finally drive the British away Lafayette is there waiting— HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE In Chesapeake Bay! HAMILTON How did we know that this plan would work? We had a spy on the inside. That’s right HAMILTON/COMPANY Hercules Mulligan! MULLIGAN A tailor spyin’ on the British government! I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it COMPANY Up MULLIGAN To my brother's revolutionary covenant I’m runnin’ with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin’ it! See, that’s what happens when you up against the ruffians We in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it! Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again! COMPANY Left! Right! Hold! Go! What! What! What! HAMILTON After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet LAFAYETTE We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief MULLIGAN And just like that, it’s over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead LAURENS Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom WASHINGTON Not. Yet HAMILTON We negotiate the terms of surrender I see George Washington smile We escort their men out of Yorktown They stagger home single file Tens of thousands of people flood the streets There are screams and church bells ringing And as our fallen foes retreat I hear the drinking song they’re singing… MEN The world turned upside down COMPANY The world turned upside down The world turned upside down The world turned upside down Down Down, down, down LAFAYETTE Freedom for America, freedom for France! COMPANY Down, down, down HAMILTON Gotta start a new nation Gotta meet my son COMPANY Down, down, down MULLIGAN We won! LAFAYETTE We won! MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS We won! MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/HAMILTON/WASHINGTON We won! COMPANY The world turned upside down! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)